Can You Keep a Secret?
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Alex Moto (OC) Yugi's sister is a loving girl but with a secret. She has a relationship with her brothers best friend Joey Wheeler. Just how long will this secret last and will Yugi approve his friend and sister to be together?


It was a windy day as we were on a blimp to an island where my brother and Joey were to win this duel contest. I was with Tea and Mia at the time and looking for anyone on this thing was more like a maze. "Mokaba! Next time convince your big brother that just a plan or jet will do instead of this ugly mess." I said to no one. "Don't blame him. Kaiba knows what he's doing." Mia said. Then why not just ask to duel Yugi at home and not set up a complete excuse. "If going to duel Yugi was all he wanted he should have just asked." Tea read my mind. "thank you." "For what/" and there was Joey, Tristan, and Duke. Who liked Duke? Not me! "Hey ladies!" *kick. "Ow!" "Don't ever call me that. I still don't like you. And leave Serenity alone for crying out loud." I tend to hate people really fast and have a hard time liking them later on. Really Huke was pretty boy jerk who was hitting on Joey's sister, which he humiliated him and forced him into a dog costume, and Tristan's girl! So I really was pissed at him. "That was a year ago!" I snorted at him. "Leave the innocent alone. Sinner." Okay uncalled for. "What?!" Guys like him make me mad cause all they think about is- "What's going on?" And there is my brother! "Yugi! Duke is just being a pain is all." "Then just ignore him." And there was the Pharaoh. Yes, I can also see and hear him. My purple cat necklace has a soul inside it like the puzzle. "It's not her fault. Hefriendnd got hurt and she's helping protect the most important person to him." That was Alexandria. The Pharaoh's wife. Or she claims. Wired i know. "Alex. " Seto Kaiba came around the corner. "You want something?" I learned a lot from Seto more then my own grandpa. And i taught Mokaba too. "I hear food helps when your mad. Go eat." Or you could just throw him off! "Fine. See you all later." I said. Joey never leaves me alone if I'm leaving everyone else. After Yugi's duel with him, I almost lost both of my precious pieces of my life. "No one's around." He whispered. I looked around just to make sure and he was right. "Okay, were clear."

In a flash, Joey pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I guess I should say were secretly dating. No real date yet. But I followed Joey everywhere and somehow we ended up together. "Man! You always tease so sweet." I smile. He was so cute and cared so much for his cards. He was nice enough to be Yugi's friend after we saved his butt from the bigger bullies. "You're not bad yourself." He chuckled. "I love you, Alex," He said kissing me again. This was the one I loved and no one will compare to Joey Wheeler. "I love you too!" I said finally. Joey was just so funny and brave in some ways. And I love every part of him. "Are we going to tell them soon?" I sighed. "Yes. Once this whole thing is over we'll tell them. I don't think Yugii will hurt you." I giggled. "He might." He said nervously. "Joey. No, he won't. And if he does I'll tell Tea the truth about how he feels." I told him. "You always protect me. So, let me protect you too." He laughed then kissed me one more time. "We better go." Everyone was on this thing so it was hard to get any privacy. "You really think Tea will be helpful? She and Tristan both will kill Joey too." Alexandria said. "Iknow how to take care of myself. Joey is worth everything to me. More than my own cards or my life." I said to her. She didn't say another word. "Soon we won't have to hide."I hear Joey say to me. "I know. And you need to take me on a real date." He lifted me up and spun me around. "We all scream for ice cream!" I laughed. The one thing we all love and how I fell for him in the first place. "I really do love you Alex Moto."

Now It's your turn. Can you keep a secret?

After the whole thing. "Yugi. I have to tell you something." "Pharaoh already told me." I look at him with wide eyes. "What?" "That you secretly like Duke. That's the reason why you don't want him going after Serenity." Tristan! "No! Gosh no. Yugi. I have fallen in love with Joey." Ice cream went everywhere. "What?!" Tristan and Tea popped up with Joey. "You really think I wouldn't know you were here. Tristan. If you play with Yugi's head again I will pound you!" Threats were my specialty. "You and Joey?!" "Yes Tea. Me and Alex realized we loved each other during the first part of the tournament." And the truth came out. "Yugi may I date your sister?" Well, we haven't gone on an official date just secret make-out moments. "If you care that much for her. Sure. But I think Grampa will not be-" "Never tell grampa! Yugi the first crush i had on a guy he practically chased him away! Don't ever tell grampa." I look at everyone. "We'll keep it a secret. But he will eventually find out." Tristan did have a point. "We will be there to suport you both!" Tea i hope we become sisters in law. "Thanks, guys." Joey hugs me and kisses my cheek. "We still have a secret." I giggled. Just from grampa. He will find out about our love when the right time comes.


End file.
